CC's Secret Santa Fic
by siempie78
Summary: The fic I wrote CC for the AtLA Challenges forum to compliment the antagonist Manak of the Tides of Chaos, to show what could be. As was requested, it contains sex.


_AN: Before you read this, guys, you should all know I value my integrity. I often forget my promises, but when I don't, I hold to them. Even if it means embarrassing stuff like this. Well, CC, you've got your wish. Enjoy the graphic sex (although it's not too graphic as I found that usually killed the mood. Penis or Vagina is not a sexy word). Happy Christmas! :)_

_WARNING GRAPHIC SEX_

_P.S. had to make a few guesses on the MC._

Days flowed over into nights, and nights flowed over into days in a rapid fluidity only the sun could be able to produce. Snow covered the lands in a benevolent tyranny: while the plants withered and died under its iron fist, children played with it, throwing snowballs and making snowmen.

Everyone was cheery: the harvest had been a good one this year, and the revolts terrorizing the people had been stamped out, the instigators banished into colder climes with nothing left to them but the too-thin clothing on their backs. Omashu was now mostly purged of Earth Kingdom natives, colonized by Water Tribe soldiers and their families almost completely, so much even that the Powers that Were felt comfortable with deporting more and more of those they perceived as ethnically inferior. The good farmland was rapidly being parceled out to Water Tribe men, and used to feed Water Tribe women and children in the cities. Slowly, but surely, the Earth Kingdom was being colonized.

The one that had wanted to be responsible for all this, for so long, was now the one that had tried to stop it. Governor Manak suppressed a weary sigh as he watch his city's bustling streets from his balcony.

_Omashu, my reward for killing a helpless boy not in control of any powers yet... oh, the glory. I have so little power, so little of anything, these days..._

And now, the snow was reminding him of home. Where he should have been, not _rotting_ in Omashu. But so it was. And so it would be. But... there was no use in tempting fate. He was a different Wolf now: older, and maybe a little wiser. Grey lined his hairs, and soon the mighty sculpture that was him would begin to erode: muscle would disappear, fat would line his stomach. His skin would sag and droop, and his sun would start to enter the inevitable twilight.

He turned, went back into his chambers, his feet brushing the carpets he had grown so proud of: on the ground were the tapestries depicting his victory over the Avatar, romanticized in a way that made him forget how he'd gutted a helpless child that had had his back to him. Some people couldn't stand their past being made a forgery of: the Wolf drank the forgery up. The forgery was all that was left.

He sat down on his bed, staring at the walls of his rooms as if brain-dead.

_Ah, Kun, how I miss you. You would have loved the city more than me... so many opportunities for a man of ambition._

Manak sighed. Kun was not here. And he never would be.

A knock on the door. A soft one.

"Enter, if you wish," Manak said, his voice tired.

Soft feet on his beloved carpets. He lifted his head, and saw her. He'd been expecting her.

"Angi... I failed you."

She smiled, full lips creasing her skin into a sad expression.

"Not for a lack of trying, Manak. I could hear you yell even down where I was."

He looked up at her, feeling utterly defeated.

"But I was overruled. Your people have been deported. I'm not even powerful in name anymore. It's over. There is no more need for you stay anymore."

She tilted her head to the side a little, and touched the scar trailing around her neck. Angi looked him in the eye, and mumbled: "How often do I have to say it, Manak? I'm not here for your power. I'm here for you."

Manak broke eye contact and rose from the bed, snarling: "So you _say, _but there you are... a beautiful woman, twenty years old, and here I am, a bitter old man, numbering forty-four!"

Angi got up from the bed, dress rustling, her fingers still trailing around her scar.

"A bitter, _middle-aged_ man, who has cared for me and my people always?"

"And who is to say that wasn't just out of lust?! Out of some... meaningless wish to placate you?!"

She smiled. Her eyes did not smile along, it was nothing more than an empty reflex.

"Lust? There is more to you than lust, Manak. You know that."

"I _took_ you! You, the king's own granddaughter, and I took you as my own. You were not _raped_, because I wanted to rape you myself! I had your grandfather trampled by five cows, his body ripped in four. I forced his Royal Council to shit on the remains and after that half the army might have done the same! You can't love me. You stayed for my power and you will now leave. Perhaps you should kill me first, to release me from my pitiful existence! Yes, kill me, end the Wolf and avenge your-"

"Manak..."

She looked up at him, and he couldn't help but admire how her very face was built... its softness, purity, never ceased to fill him with longing.

"I hated you. I did... but you never laid a hand on me, how many times do I have to repeat that! You trusted me, told of how the years of siege were in your camp, of the disease, the lack of supply... the raids, the death of the man you loved! You had every reason to hate grandfather, and I _accepted that_!"

Manak's face formed a smile of his own, this one leaden with a silent rejoice.

"You... you actually meant that. If it was a lie, you wouldn't have to keep it up anymore. You did love me? But why?"

"Because I had every reason to hate him as well! You gave him good terms and you had the city surrounded! The Avatar was dead, the war lost... it was all over. And yet he fought until the end. I don't respect that, Manak. The battle was lost, and by fighting on he condemned us all to rape and slaughter and... and...!"

He cupped her cheek, as gently as his rough hands allowed. His callused palms chafed against the smoothness of her skin, but neither cared.

"I want you so much..." he whispered, for some reason fearing tears. Melancholy mixed with a roaring lust. Angi's smile grew a little wider, and a lot more honest. Before she could talk, he spared himself a last look: the long, brown hairs, so fine, so well-combed. The kind, daring eyes, the determined mouth, the... everything? Not to forget her breasts, of course. Never the breasts.

"The feeling is mutual, Manak."

"Ah... there was ever only you..."

His right hand slipped down her cheek, to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him in a gentle motion. He pressed his lips to hers, grabbed her lower back with his left hand, entered her mouth with his tongue, licking saliva that tasted faintly like cinnamon.

She reached down, pinching him in the butt in almost involuntary movement. He recoiled, mumbling something resembling an "ow!". He stared at her, expecting at least to see some shame on her face. There was none.

"I think I do love you..." he said, surprised to say it. There was love in him? There was.

He all but leapt at her, hungry like his namesake, pushing her down to his bed. As if he was going to devour Angi, Manak brought his head down, biting her in the neck as softly as he could. Angi groaned, reached for him and whispered: "you're hard as a rock..."

He just puffed out a little laugh and continued his little bites, reveling in her skin. He suppressed a hiss a she started stroking him, and a little awkwardly he shifted his body sidewards as to let her work. Manak couldn't not repress his desire, however, and gripped Angi's back with his free hand, digging his fingers into her skin. She panted as he lowered his hands, grasping her.

"Could you... could you... do that thing with my nipples?"

Manak smiled, and freed himself from her fingers. He looked at her, then, observed her face: the stark blue eyes, staring at him in pleading that would have made him laugh if he hadn't known _he_ might soon plead with _her_. The lips, parted, covered in a thin sheen of his saliva.

He lifted himself to his knees, she came along. He tried to take off her dress, failed, tore it away. She had stayed for him, and it was that fact that created a new impulsiveness. The sight of her naked created even more. Slowly, his left hand trailed down her left breast, felt it, and then he brought his head forward, carefully licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, once, twice, thrice. Then, he pulled back and said: "No more foreplay."

Like that, Manak closed his arms her, pushed her down, both laughing. His pants, already loosened, came off easily. Her dress tore easily enough. They didn't enjoy one another's nakedness for long: Angi scanned over his muscle, mumbled: "I swear your cock looks even bigger than it feels."

Manak didn't answer. He traced his hand along the insides of her legs, smiled, leaned forward and entered her. He groaned with pleasure as his penis rubbed her, as she got up a little and started licking up the sweat on his chest. The position was awkward, but he did not care.

"So... won... derfully decadent," he laughed.

"That's us... de... cadence. Ah..."

His endurance failed him, his head felt like it might burst. Angi's eyes grew bigger.

"Not... again!"

Manak puffed some sort of excuse as his body started to shake. His eyes grew big, his muscles tensed.

"Uuh... AH!"

He came. He pulled out. He got up.

"You're going to have to work with that dick of yours, you know," Angi said, smiling widely, getting up, long hair spread around head. Even with her head a little red and _very_ sweaty, she seemed to grow more beautiful to him by the second.

"So you say every time..." Manak muttered.

But then, he smiled back.

"And... I really hope you'll keep saying it for a time."


End file.
